


Pylades to his Orestes

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by Grantaire about his shining Apollo, Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pylades to his Orestes

What is there to believe in,  
in this cold and heartless world  
that takes and takes and takes and  
never gives back?

The moon lords over the stars,  
keeping them in place  
allowing none to rise and  
shine bright like they could.

But one star stands tall  
and proud, looking over the  
people of the earth, saving  
them from the moon's cold tyranny.

The sun, the shining Apollo,  
chases away the cold and  
the dark in the souls of  
angry, disillusioned men.

I who believed in nothing  
would gladly die for my shining sun.


End file.
